This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to form electronic device antenna structures with desired attributes. In some electronic devices, antennas are bulky. In other devices, antennas are compact, but are sensitive to the position of the antennas relative to external objects. If care is not taken, antennas may become detuned, may emit wireless signals with a power that is more or less than desired, or may otherwise not perform as expected. In addition, it is often difficult to perform wireless communications with a satisfactory data rate (data throughput), especially as software applications performed by electronic devices become increasingly data hungry.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless communications circuitry for electronic devices.